


Summer Lovin'

by httpsawesome



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, F/F, First Meeting, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsawesome/pseuds/httpsawesome
Summary: Eponine is trying to enjoy a relaxing day at the beach but a cute girl keeps misplacing her volleyball right next to her blanket.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry i don't post regularly but when that seasonal depression hit it hit

The worst part of going to the beach is the parking. Rarely is there any spaces open, and every year Eponine finds herself stuck in the same position of tempted to just bail on her car right at the changing stations and hope that its still there when they come back.

Thankfully a small but clearly agitated family pulled out right as Eponine had an opportunity to take the spot. The car directly behind her can honk all they want but its her spot for the next three hours.

“Alright,” Eponine involuntarily let out when she finally exited the front seat and felt the sun on her skin. It has been a lengthy drive getting up here, and its probably been just as hard on Grantaire and Gavroche as it was on her aching back. Right when she thought that she glanced over to Grantaire exiting the vehicle, ripping off his shirt, and screaming into the sky as if he’s never been allowed in public before.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Eponine rushed over to his side so she can both hit him upside the head and also say that sentence quietly enough to not have anyone else’s kids learn curse words from her.

“Yeah, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Gavroche repeated loudly.

Eponine hit Grantaire on the backside of his head again. “What are you teaching him?!”

“I’m not teaching him anything! I swear!” Grantaire hunkered over to protect his precious curls from further abuse.

“That’s why I’m barely learning anything in our guitar lessons.” Gavroche snarked but it was obvious from the way he was bouncing that he was beginning to get restless from being at the beach but not On the beach.

“Go get the cooler with the snacks, I’ll get the sunscreen.” She directed Grantaire and he was dutifully following her instructions so they could finally get their summer started.

 

 

 

With her swimsuit on, her boys sufficiently covered in sun screen, and her spot private enough to not be knocking elbows with strangers, she could finally lay back and relax with a good book.

Until there was a flash of white and sand flying all over her legs.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” A figure bounced right in front of her and snatched the volleyball as quickly as she appeared.

She was very pale, with the hints of a sun burn on her shoulders and cheeks. Her pale blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and was wearing a crop top and ripped shorts. Essentially painting the picture of a beach jock.

Every teen movie Eponine had ever seen told her to prepare for this moment but she never listened.

“I’m playing volleyball over there with my friends, and it can get hard to keep control of the ball. You know how it is.”

“Oh yeah.” She said, even though she very much did not know how it is. “It’s no problem.”

She gestured vaguely in the direction she came from. “I’ll just - be going back to my game. I’m glad it didn’t hit you. Sorry again!” She gave a sort of half goodbye before running off.

Well, that was a cute encounter. Eponine smiled to herself before going back to her book.

She got into four more pages before a volleyball bounced over her and landed on her right side.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! I swear I’m not doing this on purpose!” The woman skipped back into frame with an embarrassed laugh.

“Oh really? Cause its starting to feel like it does.” She smirked and put the book down face-down.

“I’m Cosette” She stuck her arm out for a handshake as if this were a business meeting. Eponine’s smirk turned into a charmed smile as she played Cosette’s game.

“Eponine.” She looked back at Cosette’s friends. They look pretty unpleased that their game is being held up with their conversation, but Cosette doesn’t seem to care. And if she doesn’t then Eponine sure isn’t - fuck ‘em, they’re not her friends.

“What are you reading?” Cosette asked, and her smile was so big and earnest that Eponine got the suspicion that she could only exist on the beach. She can’t voluntarily enter any place that isn’t bathed in sunlight. A reverse vampire, if you will. An interesting mirror to Eponine’s whole setup - complete black one-piece, sitting underneath a parasol, a stark contrast to someone that apparently loves this sort of weather.

“It might be a cliché, but it’s a book of poetry.” Eponine starts very unlike herself. Since when has she ever defended herself to anyone? “Emily Dickenson.”

“Oh I love her work!” Cosette exclaimed. “I didn’t read much of her when I passed English, honestly, but I was able to devour all of the poems I found during that time period.”

“I think a lot of people discover her in class.” Eponine nodded, not exactly relating. College was never an option for her, financially, but its comforting to know that if she started going now she would be ahead of the rest of the class.

“Hey, ‘Ponine.” Grantaire lazily walked back to the blanket, soaking wet, as Gavroche ran in front of him. Gavroche went straight to the cooler and wordlessly opened a caprisun, taking a sip, and energetically ran back to the water. Grantaire meanwhile laid on the towel, panting.

“He’s wearing you out?” She smirked.

“I’m tapping out. It’s your turn.” Grantaire sat back up, slowly. “Oh, hey. How’re doin?”

“Hey.” Cosette waved and smiled less energetically. “I’m Cosette. I was just apologizing for an accident with my ball. But I probably should be heading back to my game. It was very nice meeting Eponine.”

“We’re not dating, just so you know.” Grantaire said. “it’s very important to me that you know that.”

Eponine turned and glared at Grantaire at that same moment that Cosette said “Oh! Alright then!” so she did not get to see how Cosette said that before she ran back to her friends.

“Don’t glare at me.” Grantaire laid back down. “She was sending major vibes before I entered but as soon as she saw me, it was like I threatened to take her puppy back to the pound. I practically ruined her dreams. She was ready to smash until I got here.”

“Don’t be gross.” Eponine threw sand on his stomach as revenge before getting up to make sure that Gavroche isn’t getting up to no good.

 

 

 

It was a while before her volleyball guest made another appearance, and as attractive and fascinating as she was Eponine almost forgot about that meeting in all of the excitement of her beach vacation.

She was finally alone again, trying to catch her breath, after she sent Grantaire and Gavroche away to find ice-cream for the three of them she was planning on possibly taking a nap.

Then a volleyball was gently placed in the sand beside her.

“Hi!” Cosette smiled shyly.

“I think that one was probably on purpose.”

“You might be right, because the timing was a bit too perfect for it to be an accident.” She dug into her short’s pocket. “Me and my friends are about to leave, but I didn’t want to go before getting a chance to talk to you again. I wanted to try and exchange numbers?”

“That last sentence doesn’t sound very confident.” Eponine teased as she was getting her own phone out.

“let me rephrase that: I would be incredibly depressed if I missed out on an opportunity to never talk to you again so I’m going to give you my number.” She smiled, and Eponine was caught.


End file.
